


i am the fire

by orphan_account



Series: Letters to Elia [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh lovely Elia. Mother misses you so. When I get into a temper, I can see your name upon her lips. You could always calm me. We were such a good team, lovely Elia. We canceled out each other’s weaknesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am the fire

**Author's Note:**

> another installment in my Elia Martell obsession ;) (all mistakes are mine)

Lovely Elia,

Obara is now five. I now have 6 daughters. I think I have found the one I want to spend my life with also. Her name is Ellaria Sands, She is the mother of two of my daughters. My oldest, Nymeria, is already 10. She is so much like you.

We all miss you so, so much Elia. That fool of the Usurper is a wrenching, drinking fool and has no capability of ruling a kingdom. He has a wife now. Cersei Lannister, the girl I was once thought to marry. She lost three of his children, Cersei did, before giving birth to Joffrey. Prince Joffrey is said to be a brute and he is only a toddler. He is only Lannister, no touch of Baratheon in his blood. The relief of the Lannister-Baratheon Alliance was high.

Ashara killed herself, my love. I am so, so sorry. I know how much she meant to you. She threw herself off of Starfall Tower into the ocean. She had lost her baby, it was a girl, Arthur was dead and Eddard had married the Tully Girl. Ashara lived a good life sister, thanks to you.

The Stark Girl died. Lyanna. She was brought back home by Eddard and was buried there. I still do not understand how the Prince could choose her over you, but I am biased, as most say Lyanna was the most beautiful girl in the Seven Kingdoms.

Jaime Lannister, the little lion, killed Aerys. Tywin is said to made him do it. I know not why he did it, but he was pardoned by the Usurper and is still part of the Kingsguard.

Doran, our dear brother, has had two sons. Trystane and Quentyn. They are so much like Doran, while Arianne has that temper of mine.

Oh lovely Elia. Mother misses you so. When I get into a temper, I can see your name upon her lips. You could always calm me. We were such a good team, lovely Elia. We canceled out each other’s weaknesses. Mother still tears when someone mentions you. Doran is more minded of the future. I know he still grieves, for you and your children, but he rarely shows. Doran is brighter than ever, but Mellario and him are so unhappy! They fight constantly. I know mother worries about them.

I love you, lovely Elia. There goes no moment where I do not miss you, but my dear Ellaria is keeping my bed warm for now.

Oberyn Martell

**Author's Note:**

> please review


End file.
